


Elena: The Original Witchpire Side Story

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Series: Original Witchpire [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena finds out Katherine killed Jeremy, Elena finds out she's a Witch, Elijah kisses Elena, F/M, Klaus daggers Elena, Klaus has a Witch turn Elena into an Original, Klaus makes Katherine an offer she can't refuse, Klaus undaggers Elena, Rebekah & Elena go after Katherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: This is basically a bit on Elena's background along with certain parts of the main story that I left out.





	1. Dying Again

Elena stared at the Caller ID, N.M, and the number in her contacts list with her lips pursed into a frown. She knew who it stood for. Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson. He had put his number in her phone after Stefan pulled that stunt at the bridge in case of something similar happening. As she continued to share at the contact name, Stefan's words ran over head over and over again.'**_They're_ c_ollateral damage...._**'Elena shook her head, not believing what Stefan said was true.'_They're not collateral damage. Elijah's not collateral damage._'Elena thought, her eyes softening. Her subconscious adding the last sentence in and Elena blushed at the thought of Elijah before remembering that she had lied to him just hours ago. Realising this wasn't time to think about Elijah, but about everyone, Elena pressed on the contacted number before pressing the call button and Klaus picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello love._"Klaus greeted her, brightly.

"We need to talk."Elena stated firmly, hoping that Klaus couldn't hear how nervous she sounded.

"_What's wrong?_"Klaus asked, sounding surprisingly concerned to Elena's ears.

"It's your Mother. She wanted to meet with me. She said that the blood of the Doppelganger was used to create Vampires so the blood of the Doppelganger can undo the evil she created."

"_Bloody hell..._"Klaus exclaimed, his mind reeling. Elena was surprised that he didn't blow up on her over the phone.

"We have to stop her and I've tried to tell Stefan but he didn't understand, he didn't listen. When Esther said that she wanted to undo the evil she created-_She didn't just mean my Siblings and I, she meant every single Vampire._"Klaus cut in, oddly calm.

"_How do we stop her?_"Klaus asked, sounding enraged.

"My blood is what linked you and your Siblings together, I think that the only way to break the Blood Link, is with my death."Elena said, uncertain.

"_So all I have to do is kill you?_"Klaus asked."_Come meet me in the woods, the same place where I sacrificed you._"Klaus continued and hung up before Elena could say anything.

Knowing better then to get Klaus more angry then he already was, Elena quickly got dressed into some comfy clothes and left the safety of her house and headed to the place where she had died, wondering what Klaus was going to do with her. When Elena got to the meeting spot, she was greeted by not only the Hybrid but woman, who she was guessing was a Witch, and her Ancestor, Katherine Pierce. The Doppelgangers traded dark glares with one another but turned their full attention on Klaus when he cleared hi throat to get their attention.

"Now that I've got your attention."Klaus said, glancing between Elena, Katherine, and the Witch, who glared at him."I've brought you all here because I'm going to make a deal with each of you."The trio of woman glanced an one another."Elena, you want to stop my Mother just as I do, correct?"Elena sighed in annoyance but nodded in agreement."Fantastic, then I want you to become my Sister."The youngest Doppelganger felt her eyes widen and she looked at Klaus like he had gone mad."To do that, Marie, here,"Klaus gestured to the woman next to him."has something for you to drink."That's when Elena finally noticed that the Witch had a cup in her hands, which the older woman handed to her, looking at the young Doppelganger in regret and her eyes filled with sorrow, making Elena wonder why the Witch was giving her such a look and wondering what Klaus meant by becoming his Sister."Come, come, drink, up."Taking a deep breath, Elena quickly swallowed all of it, trying her best not to spit it out, before handing a now empty cup back to Marie.

Elena turned to Klaus and was about to ask him a question, only to find him gone."Klaus? What-"Elena cut herself off when a sharp, heartwrenching, and intense pain bloomed to life throughout her body.

Katherine and Marie, watched with wide eyes as Elena coughed up a bit of blood and looked down at her chest, only to find a sharp end of a dagger piercing through her chest, through her heart. The light from Elena's eyes slowly faded into nothing as Klaus pulled the dagger free and caught Elena in his free arm and laid her gently down on the ground and closed her eyes before getting up and looking at Marie and nodded.

"You can go now, Marie."Marie stared at him, eyes narrowed."Don't worry. No harm will come to your children or your descendants by my hand."

Marie's shoulders sagged in relief."Thank you."She whispered before running away, deep into the forest.

Klaus turned his attention on Katherine, noticing how she was looking down at her Descendant, her Doppelganger, in shock and horror."Katerina,"Katherine glared weakly at the use of her former name."you want your freedom?"Katherine visibly perked up at the mention of her freedom."You can have it, only if you take Elena's place."Katherine blinked, confused."You're going to pretend that you are Elena. You will act like her, you will wear her clothes, you will do whatever it takes to make everyone think that you are Elena. You will wear this."Klaus pulled out a necklace from his pocket."It's charmed so everyone will believe that you have a pulse, a heartbeat. Even Elijah will be fooled."Katherine reached out and took the item from Klaus before she securely fastened it around her neck. She gasped when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her, only to place his hands on either side of her temple and Katherine was filled with the memories of Elena at the Mikaelson Ball and everything that happened."Just in case Elijah comes by and asks you for the truth."

"When did you get her memory of that?"Katherine asked, confused and curious Klaus turned back to Elena and picked up her body.

"Before I killed Elena, I had touched her shoulder and got access to the memory."Klaus answered with his back turned to Katherine."Now, I think it's time you go back to the Gilbert House."With that said, Klaus Vamp-Sped away, leaving Katherine standing there in the middle of the forest.


	2. Undaggered & A Flashback

Klaus, who had heard from Caroline that Jeremy was killed by Katherine, who had taken the Cure, which she would most likely threaten to use against him, walked down the stairs to the basement of his home, with a blood-bag in his hands, and unlocked a door to reveal a silver coffin that contained none other then Elena Gilbert or as he had been secretly calling her Elena Mikaelson. Walking over to the coffin, the Hybrid opened the lid and looked down at Elena's peaceful face but he knew that when she awoke, she would no longer be that peaceful, compassionate, and sweet Elena.

No, she'll be reduced to nothing more then a crying and fragile looking girl but would later turn into a crazy, bloodthirsty beast wanting blood for blood. She'd hunt Katherine and will most likely kill her. And boy was Klaus hoping that Elena would kill her Doppelganger after all, Katherine not only killed Finn but killed Kol as well. Shaking his head, Klaus pulled out the Dagger, which had Originally been his Dagger, which was one of five of the Daggers that could harm an Original, but since he was a Werewolf, the Dagger didn't affect him, so now Elena had her own Dagger. He remembered when Elena had woken up and found out that she had been turned into an Original.

**Flashback**

"You turned me into a what!?!"Elena exclaimed, glaring darkly at Klaus as they stood in his Art Studio, she had only just woken up fifteen minutes ago and Klaus had made her, well in the end, she did it herself, drink straight from the vein of a Human Girl to complete her transition.

"I turned you into an Original."Klaus stated, smirking at Elena.

"Why?"Elena finally asked the one question she dreaded asking, yet was so curious to know why Klaus would turn her into an Original.

"Because after tomorrow, I know for a fact that my Siblings will scatter to the wind, each going their own way, believing that we're still Linked."

"And you don't want to alone when you do the same. You have abandonment issues."Elena stated as she crossed her arms and Klaus glared at her but didn't deny it."So you turned me into Original to destroy the Link between you and your Siblings, now what? Where will we go?"Elena asked, surprising the Hybrid."What? Do you really think my friends will accept me as an Original?"Elena questioned him but she continued talking before he could say anything."Besides, I'm getting so sick and tired of Stefan and Damon fighting over me. They treat me like a porcelain doll and I can't take it anymore."Elena exclaimed, and Klaus smirked, a glint in his eyes."So, where are we going?"

"New Orleans. But first...."Klaus trailed off pulled out the Dagger he had been hiding behind his back and Elena's eyes widened.

"Fuck."Elena said just before the Dagger pierced her heart and she gritted her teeth, trying her best not to cry out as her knees buckled and Klaus held her as she started to turn grey and veins appeared on her body. As she died, Klaus told her his plan and how he had Katherine posing as her.

**End Of Flashback**

Shaking his head free of the memory, Klaus held the blood-bag over Elena's mouth and noses, waiting for the affect of blood to get to her to wake up faster. Elena's eyes snapped open as the black veins appeared under her eyes, and she snatched the blood-bag out of Klaus' grip and teared into it, drinking it quickly and Klaus was amazed at how well Elena was able to drink the blood without getting blood all over her face.

"Where are we?"Elena asked, eyes narrowed as she looked up at Klaus.

"Currently, we're still in Mystic Falls."Elena's eyes narrowed."I'll explain later but Elena, love,"Klaus said as he helped Elena out of the coffin."there's something you need to know."Elena stared at him warily as she noticed the look in his eyes. Self-loathing, anger, betrayal, sadness, etc."It's Jeremy...."

Elena listened closely as Klaus told her what he managed to get out of Caroline, before she left to go to the Gilbert Household, all the craziness that happened when everyone found out about the Cure and how it was connected to some sort of Hunter's Tattoo, which Jeremy had and everyone wanted 'Elena' to become Human again. By the end of Klaus' explanation, Elena was staring at him with a look of disbelief on her face but her eyes, her eyes are what Klaus feared the most. They expressed everything that Elena tried to hide on her facial features. They were hollow. Lifeless. Elena continued to stare at Klaus for a few more minutes before she Vamp-Sped away, most likely going to see Jeremy and if Katherine was still there, she was going to kill her. 


	3. Elena's Grief Pt. 1

When Elena got to her house, she saw Katherine in the window and Katherine saw her outside. Dread formed in Katherine's guts as she realised why Elena was awake. Klaus knew that she killed Jeremy and Elena was here to see if Klaus was lying or not and then Elena will most likely kill her. Elena's eyes darkened the moment their eyes met and her fangs, even though she was a Baby Vampire, her were larger then an average Vampires' fangs, lenghtened and she Vamp-Sped inside the house, careful not to alarm anyone else who was inside the house.

However, by the time she reached Katherine, her Doppelganger had escaped. As much as Elena wanted to kill Katherine, she still had to confirm if Klaus was telling the truth or not. Her features returned to normal before she turned on her heels and headed towards Jeremy's room and peeked into the room, finding his body covered from head to toe by a blanket, as if he was at a hospital and the Doctors had covered his body with a white sheet.

Walking into the room, Elena headed towards his corpse, and with every step she took, something inside her started to crack. Started to break. Tears formed in her eyes as she reached out with a trembling hand and slowly started to pull the blanket off to reveal Jeremy's face, and Elena gasped silently. He looked as if he was sleeping but with how pale he was, Elena knew better. Taking a step back, Elena dropped the part of the blacket she had grabbed and continued to look at Jeremy as her vision started to blur due to the tears overflowing in her eyes.

"Elena."Hearing Damon's concern voice from behind her shocked her and she whirled around to face him, gasping as if she couldn't breath, even though she didn't need to breath in the first place.

"He's dead. He's dead."Elena stated, coming to terms with the truth. Klaus had told her the truth. Her Baby Brother, her Biological Baby Cousin was dead. Katherine had killed him. All for one stupid little Cure."Damon, he-he's dead and he's been dead this entire time and I... Oh my god!"Elena's voice low, stuttering, choked, and thick with raw and negative emotions as she turned slightly to look back at Jeremy with a hand over her nose."I can smell him."The brunette turned back to face Damon, enraged."How long has he smelt like that!?!"Elena exclaimed in a demanding voice, wanting to know how long her Brother had been dead for.

All of her emotions were flowing throughout her body, licking at the surface of her skin, wanting to shine through. Wanting to show everyone what they had done to her.

There was the grief of losing all of her Family, including Isobel and Alaric.

There was the fear of being alone, of being the last member of the Gilbert Family.

The self-loathing directed towards herself for not being in his life as much as she should have as an Older Sister.

The anger towards Katherine. Anger at herself for sharing the same face as Katherine and because of that, that was the last face Jeremy saw before he died.

Anger at everyone else because they wanted the Cure either for themselves or to turn her back into a Human and they used Jeremy like a tool just to get their hands on it.

Disgust towards everyone for hurting her by killing her Family, by killing her.

Everything everyone has ever done to save her has only been silently killing her.

"Hey, talk to me."Damon said in a comforting voice but Elena didn't want his comfort."I can help you."Damon said gently when he saw Elena take a step back, closer to Jeremy.

She didn't want his help. She wanted him.... Gone, she wanted everyone gone. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. Alone to grieve over her Brother's death. Alone to deal with her emotions on her own. She wanted everyone to let her live her life how she wanted. She hated being controlled and that's what everyone did. They controlled her and thought that they knew what was best for her. They treated her like a defenseless kid who needed babying and protection.

"How, how-how are you going to help me!?!"Elena exploded as she ran her hands over her face, wiping away her tears in the process, only for more to well up as she glanced at Jeremy."How!?! He's dead!"Elena sniffed as she wiped her face clean of tears again."Ok, we-we have to...."Elena trailed off, trying to think of what to do."We have to take care of his body. Bring him downdstairs."Elena stated, starting to think of a plan.

"Ok, we shouldn't-Just carry him down, please!"Elena cut Damon off and stormed passed him and headed downstairs, hoping that Bonnie was downstairs.


	4. Elena's Grief Pt. 2

"Where's Bonnie?"Elena asked the moment her feet hit the last step and she found Stefan and Caroline downstairs.

"We told Matt to take her home, he thought it would be best."Stefan said as Elena came to a stop in front of him.

"Ok."Elena said lowly, yet firmly."I guess we're going to have to do this the old fashion way."Elena stated as Damon came down stairs with Jeremy's body.

"Do what?"Caroline asked gently from her seat.

"Put his body on the couch."Elena demanded and Damon went to go do what she asked of him.

"Elena?"Caroline asked worriedly as Elena went into the kitchen and started looking for something."Elena, you need help finding something?"Caroline asked warily and glanced at Stefan.

"Got it."Elena stated, finding what she needed. A bottle rubbing alcohol and started to pour the liquid onto the kitchen bench while Caroline stood up, eyes wide.

"What are you doing!?!"Stefan exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"We need a cover story, right?"Elena asked rhetorically. She had heard them talking before she had seen Katherine in the window."You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier?"Elena asked, nearly sarcastically."Well, what are we going to say? Animal attack? Tumble down the stairs? No, we-we burn the house down with him inside of it."

"Elena, stop it."Stefan demanded and Elena felt like ripping his throat out for telling her what to do.

"Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth!?!"Elena exclaimed as she looked at him."This is the truth, Stefan! I don't want to live here anymore! I don't want these sketches."Elena poured liquid onto the papers before she banged her fist against the items on the shelves, causing Caroline to flinch."I don't want this X-Box."Elena dropped the bottle when it ran out before looking for something else to use to help create a fire and found a bottle of Bourbon."Not going to need this Bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it."Elena choked out as she opened the bottle. Yes, Klaus had told her about Alaric as well."I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every Supernatural Creature on the other side to get him back."Elena noticed Damon, his face shadowed, standing in the doorway."Would you!?! I know you want your drinking buddy back!"Elena walked towards Damon."Would you, Damon?"Elena shrugged."Because I wouldn't."Elena shook her head before walking around him and started pouring the alcohol everywhere."I don't know. I mean, does that make me a bad person."Elena asked as poured the liquid on Jeremy before noticing his ring and took it off."I have no idea."She turned and threw the ring at Damon, who caught it."He's not gonna need that anymore."

"Elena, stop it!"Caroline exclaimed, fearing for Elena's sanity as the brunette started grabbing things off the shalves."You're scaring me!"Tears welled up into Caroline's eyes as she watched her best friend.

"What else are we suppose to do with the body, Caroline!?!"Elena yelled, becoming more furious then she has ever been in her entire life as she turned to face Caroline."I mean there-there's no room in this Gilbert Family Plot."Elena stuttered as she threw a picture down at the ground, smashing the glass."Jenna and John"Elena threw the bottle and it smashed to pieces."took the last spot."Elena found a match and lit it.

"Elena, stop."Stefan said, trying to calm her down.

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan!"Elena glanced away from the trio, looking at the house."Every inch of this house, it's filled with memories of the people that I love that have died. My Mom, my Dad,"Elena pushed some of her hair out of her face and glanced at Jeremy's body."Jeremy, and Jenna, and Alaric, John. Even John!"Elena cried."I mean, they're all dead! Everyone is dead! So what-what-what am I suppose, how am I gonna, I can't even... There's nothing left for me-Ah!"Elena exclaimed. In her fit of rage, she had forgotten about the lit match. Damon darted forward and caught the match when Elena let it go and winced when it burnt his hand. Meanwhile, Elena started sobbing.

"Elena, I need you to just calm down."Damon said, hoping that the Sire Bond, a non existant bond between them and what Katherine wanted him to believe they had, would work.

"No, no, no!"Elena exclaimed."I can't handle, I can't...."Elena trailed off, dropping to her knees and started repeating I can't as if it was a chant while she had a hand on her stomach as if she was going to be sick."No.... It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop, please make it stop. It hurts."Elena cried and closed her eyes.

In her fit of grief and loss, Elena could barely hear what Stefan said to Damon, who bent down and pulled her into his chest. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want the Salvatore's near her. She wished that she had never met them. Elena could barely hear what Damon was saying but one thing did stand out. 

"Turn it off."


	5. Klaus Finds Elijah's Letter To Elena

When Elena had left for her House, Klaus knew, somewhere deep down, that Elena was going to do something reckless and went after her without anyone knowing that he was there. He had listened to everything that was happening, Elena's mental breakdown to Damon telling her to turn it off. He knew what Damon meant. Her Humanity. Silently cursing Damon for giving Elena that suggestion, Klaus knew that even if Elena had her Humanity Switch off, she would still burn down the house. Klaus found a duffelbag and unzipped it before he darted around Elena's room, grabbing what he knew she'd want to keep if she was in her right state of mind and quickly started to put the items in the duffelbag. Clothes, some shoes, her books, some photos, her Diary....

Klaus paused and blinked, wondering where she'd hide her Diary. Yes, Klaus knew about her Diary. How could he not when months ago, before he had his brilliant plan to turn Elena into an Original, he kept tabs on his, no longer his, Doppelganger? Darting around the room, Klaus double checked everywhere he looked for Elena's Diary until he found it. Hidden under her pillows. _Of all the places she could have hidden her Diary._ Noticing something sticking out of her Diary, something that looked like an envelope, Klaus couldn't resist and opened the page that the envelope was in and saw Elena's name written on it. The writing style was familiar._ Elijah!_ Klaus mentally exclaimed and smirked. _Finally! I hope he's realised that Elena is his one True Soulmate! Or I am so Daggering him!_ Before Klaus could even think of opening the envelope, he smelt the burning wood, Human flesh and whatever else could destroy his nose.

Once again, Klaus was cursing inside his head before he shut Elena's Diary and grabbed the duffelbag before he quickly left the house and headed back to Mikaelson Manor, where he put everything of Elena's in his Art Studio. He couldn't have Rebekah, if she ever came back to the Manor, see Elena's stuff or she'd think that something was going on, most likely think that Elena had moved on to her next boytoy, him. Just thinking that sent shives of disgust down his spine. Besides that, no one would dare step foot inside his Art Studio unless he allowed them to. Looking down at the Diary that was still in his hands, Klaus opened it again and took out envelope, which he opened and took out the letter and started to silently read.

_Elena, _  
_To day I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family._  
_If anyone can understand it, it's you._  
_Your compassion is a gift, Elena._  
_Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._  
_Always & forever, Elijah._

"Always and Forever..."Klaus said the last bit out loud with a wide smile on his face."Yes, yes, just a couple more steps, Brother and you and Elena will be together, I promise you, Always and Forever."Klaus vowed, looking out the window into the night sky with a promise in his eyes.


	6. Lies, Lies, Lies, And Lies.

She did _it_. She _flipped_ the Switch. She_ shut off_ her Emotions. She _turned off_ her Humantiy. She felt nothing. Her eyes were hard as rock and cold as ice. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything or anyone. She didn't care about Jeremy being dead. She didn't care about Bonnie. She didn't care about Caroline. She didn't care about the Salvatore Brothers. She didn't even care about Rebekah or Kalus, or even Elijah, who wasn't even in the picture. She didn't care about the Cure. She burnt down her house because she didn't care. She fed on Humans because she didn't care. She killed Humans because she didn't care.

Lies. Lies. Lies. And lies.

She didn't do it. She kept it. She didn't flip the Switch. She kept the Switch on. She didn't shut off her Emotions. She didn't shut off her Emotions. She didn't turn off her Humanity. She kept her Humanity. She didn't feel nothing. She felt everything. Her eyes weren't hard as rocks or cold as ice. Her eyes were merely hiding what she wanted to express. She did care. She did care about everything and everyone. She did care about Jeremy being dead. She did care about Bonnie. She did care about Caroline. She did care about the Salvatore Brothers but she didn't love them. She did care about Rebekah or Kalus, or even Elijah, who wasn't even in the picture.

She still didn't care about the Cure. Why would she? She might have wanted to stay Human at one stage but now, she accepted it. She accepted being a Vampire. She accepted being an Original. She burnt down her house, not because she didn't care but she had to act like she didn't care. She didn't fed on Humans because she didn't care, she did it because she wanted everyone to believe that her Humanity was off. She didn't want to kill Humans because she didn't care, she did care. She felt remorse. She felt guilty. But she had no choice.

Katherine did this. This was Katherine's fault. Everything that happened had Katherine's name written all over it. Elena was disappointed. No one noticed. Some friends she had right? No could tell the difference between her and Katherine. Well, maybe one person or two could. Katherine killed Jemery. Katherine is the reason Elena was awake. Katherine is the reason Elena is the last Gilbert. Katherine is the reason Elena had a breakdown. Katherine made everyone, except Klaus, believe that Elena was Sired to Damon. Because 'Elena' was Sired to Damon, she had to do everything Damon said, everything Damon wanted. Damon wanted Elena to turn off her Humanity.

Elena blamed the Cure. Elena blamed Katherine. Elena Blamed Silas. Elena blamed Damon. Elena blamed Stefan. Elena wanted them gone. Elena wanted to run away. Elena wanted a new start, a new life. Elena knew Klaus could help. Klaus could get her out out Mystic Falls. But first, Elena was going to play. Elena was going to play mind games with everyone. Elena was going to get her revenge. Elena wanted Katherine dead.


	7. Elena Finds Out She's A Witch Pt 1

When Elena had the chance to run from the Salvatores without them knowing, she ran. She ran at Vampire Speed to Mikaelson Manor and found Klaus waiting for her in the living room. Klaus stared at her, knowing exactly how she felt. She lost her last living relative. Her Little Brother. He had lost his Brothers too. Both Finn and Kol. By the hands of none other then Katherine Pierce. Tears started to well up into Elena's eyes and the Hybrid darted towards her and pulled her into tight embrace and ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other was around her waist, keeping her knees from giving out from under her.

"He's gone, Klaus."Elena sobbed into Klaus' chest."He's gone and nothing can bring him back....Nothing can bring him back...."Elena chanted, her sobs becoming quieter as Klaus continued to run his fingers through her hair in a calming gesture."Katherine killed him."Elena whispered."Katherine killed my Baby Brother."Elena pulled away and wiped her eyes, looking up at Klaus."I'm gonna kill her."Elena said in a dark and cold voice and Klaus stared at her, eyes wide at the look in her eyes. They were filled with the flames of the Petrova Fire. She was determined."I'm going to kill her and no one is going to get in my way!" Elena snarled, her fangs lengthening and poking out.

Elena started to shake in a raging lust for blood being spilt. Katherine's blood. She wanted to spill Katherine's blood. She wanted to rip Katherine to pieces. Elena's blood was boiling under the surface of her. She felt something coil inside her stomach. Something that was rising just under her skin. She needed... She felt... She wanted... Scream. She wanted to scream. She needed to scream. She felt the need rising up into her throat. Scream her rage. Scream her grief. Scream over her Brother's death. Scream at the fact that her face, the Petrova Face, was the last thing Jeremy saw before he died. And so she did. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.

Unknown to Elena, she had closed her eyes. But Klaus hadn't. Klaus watched, eyes wide as objects around him were destroyed by an invisible force leaving Elena's body. When Elena had finally stopped screaming, Klaus got a better look of his living room and it looked as though the room had barely survived a war zone before he looked back at Elena, who slowly opened her eyes, only to look around her in shock at what she was see.

"This is interesting..."Klaus mumbled, eyeing Elena warily.

"Did..."Elena trailed off, gulping softly and licked her sudden dry lips."Did I do this?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't me."Klaus said sarcastically.

"But that's not possible!"Elena exclaimed, staring eyes wide."I'm a Vampire. An Original, not some sort of Vampire Witch Hybrid."

"Actually...."Klaus trailed off and the brunette turned to look at him, eyes narrowed."Your bloodline is a rather old Witch Bloodline, Little Sister."

"How is this possible?"Elena breathed out, confused beyond reason."Once you become a Vampire, Klaus, you lose your Magic. And I never had Magic!"

"I'm not entirely sure why you have Magic now when you should have had it when you were a Human, Elena, but I do know that the Petrova Bloodline did have Magic at one stage."Klaus said in a calm voice, silently willing the youngest Original to calm down.

Elena inhaled and exhaled softly and closed her eyes, counting back from ten. When she reached zero, she opened her eyes again."Then I guess I'm just going to have to ask the only other living Petrova before she dies."Elena said darkly."You better not get in my way, Nik."

"By all means, Katerina is now yours to kill... However, may I make a suggestion?"Klaus asked and Elena raised an eyebrow at him."Take Bekah with you. She despises Katerina as much as I do and she wants the Cure, so...."Klaus trailed off, knowing that Elena would get the hint.

"Fine, I'll do your dirty work.... However, I'm doing it my way."Elena stated firmly and Klaus smirked widely at her.

"Do as you please, Little Sister."Klaus stated, grinning and Elena Vamp Sped away, back to the Salvatore Boarding House to plan how she was going to find her Doppelbitch of an Ancestor and plot her Doppelbitch's death.


	8. He Always Knows

Elena, disgusted as she was to be dressed up all slutty like and playing Katherine's game of pretending to be Elena and fool everyone, but only it was the other way around where she was pretending to be Katherine and fool whoever she was meeting, sighed as she carefully walked in Katherine's ridiculous heels, pacing the length of the Gazebo, waiting for whoever EM is. 

Just as she checked her watch again, she heard a very familiar and unmistakable voice."Katerina."Elena froze as her eyes widened for a brief moment before she turned to find Elijah looking at her with mixed emotions. The moment their eyes connected, it was like something had snapped into place in Elena's mind but she pushed whatever that feeling was away, pushed it deep inside the back of her mind.

"Elijah."Elena stated, surprised to see him and yet, she wasn't surprised at the same time. _It was obvious from the start._ Her mind whispered."You're a little late, aren't you?"Elena asked, imitating Katherine's voice.

"You colored your hair."Elijah stated, smiling as he caressed her face and hair. He knew. He knew who he was standing in front of. He knew the moment he saw her. This wasn't Katerina. This was his Elena. His lovely, darling, and precious Elena Gilbert."I like it."He said sweetly and Elena sighed in relief.

"Thank you, it's actually-"Elena was cut off by Elijah pressing his lips firmly against hers and kissing her deeply.

He couldn't help it. Being away from her, trying to protect her by keeping his distance, it was very hard and seeing her, here and now as a Vampire, smelling that alluring scent of hers, he had to do something. He had to do something to calm his darker self, to calm his beast, and to calm himself because he was so close to letting his beast out. It wanted out. It wanted their Mate. Elena was their's now, she was one of them now and Elijah wanted her so much.... _But not yet._ He would play her little game, figure out what was going on and then when the right moment came, he'd have her. But for now, he'd steal a kiss.... And boy was he happy that he actually did it because kissing her, knowing that she was alive, well as alive as a Vampire could be, and well, was the best thing Elijah ever did.

Elena was shocked. That electricity that had snapped in her mind suddenly appeared appeared again, only this time, it was stronger. Shoving it away again and ignoring it, the younger Original kissed Elijah back and wondered why she was kissing him. _Why did it feel right? So good? No, don't pull away!_ Elena mentally screamed as her own beast whined for their Mate. _Wait, Mate?_

When Elijah pulled away and she looked at him cautiously, trying to pretend that she had her emotions off."I missed you."Elijah said softly with a charming and happy smile.

"And I've missed you."Elena replied, still mimicing Katherine's voice.

"It's an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in."Elijah stated."Do you have it with you?"

Elena turned her head slightly to the side curiously."Do I have what?"

"The Cure."Elijah breathed out and Elena shook her head slightly.

Elijah's eyes narrowed at this."It's in a safe place."Elena placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart."Why don't I go and get it."Elena went to walk around him, saying;"And then I'll bring it back."Only to grunt when Elijah grabbed her by the arm in a firm grip.

"Where's Katherine, Elena?"Elijah asked, nearly snarling Katherine's name. He wanted to know what Katherine was making Elena do so he could kill the older Doppelganger. Elena stared at him, eyes wide in shock, wondering how long he knew that she wasn't Katherine.


	9. Back In Mystic Falls

After the incident in Willoughby, Elena had no choice but to go back to Mystic Falls with the Salvatore Brothers since Rebekah had ditched her and left with Elijah, which pissed Elena off because Elijah had just left her there, out in the open with a snapped neck, for any Human to see and could have called the police, like she was nothing but trash.

As soon as she and the Salvatore Brothers got back to Mystic Falls, Elena snapped both of their necks and ditched them at the Boarding House before she darted off to Mikaelson Manor and listened in on the Siblings' conversation before hiding out in Klaus' Art Studio, and waited for Klaus to make an appearence. When Klaus did make an appearence, he looked extremely pissed off, so Elena decided to stay out of his way and wait for him to calm down. When he finally did calm down, he found Elena watching him with a raised eyebrow and her head tilted to the side with a sly smile on her face.

"Shut up."Klaus growled out after he was sure that Elijah or Rebekah weren't in the Manor and could hear him.

"I didn't say anything."Elena said but snickered."But I can guess, you think I'm amused at the fact that Elijah won't give you the Cure so that you can 'turn' me back into a Blood Bag and is considering on letting Rebekah become Human, only if she passes his test with flying colors."

"Why didn't you get the Cure!?!"Klaus exclaimed angrily.

"Katherine surprising snapped my neck, and Elijah left me out in the open."Klaus' eyes widened in shock at the news."Some Noble Brother you have, no?"Elena said in a snarky voice and her eyes were clouded with rage."I can't believe he did that! To me of all people!"Elena suddenly snarled and flipped Klaus' desk."I wish I could Dagger him for that...."Elena trailed off and looked at Klaus."Nik, where are the Daggers?"Elena asked sweetly.

Klaus wasn't falling for it and he shook his head."Now, now, Little Sister, you don't want Elijah to be pissed off with you when I have no choice but to wake him up."Elena glowered at him furiously and huffed."Now, did you find out anything more from Katherine about your Witch Bloodline?"

"Gah, no. Rebekah was there. I couldn't have her asking questions about why I suddenly wanted to know about Witch or Magic or even my Bloodline in general. Even she knows that I actually want nothing to do with my Ancestral Bloodline."Elena grumbled and Klaus sighed in annoyance."However, if we know Katherine Pierce like we think we do, she might already be here in Mystic Falls."Identical smirks grew on Elena's and Klaus' faces."And she might come after me for ruining her plans of freedom, which she had, only she lost said freedom and the life she always wanted after she killed Jeremy."Elena stated.

"Good luck in finding her and have fun."Klaus chirped.

"Thanks, I think I will."Elena replied, just as chirpy."Might I borrow your Mother's Grimoires? She might have a Spell or two that can help me deal with Katherine."

"By all means, go ahead, Little Sister."Elena grinned happily to herself as Klaus went and got the Grimoires for Elena to look through and use to torture Katherine with.

Klaus wished he could be there to see her use her Magic on Katherine but thought that it be better if Elena got her own revenge by herself and without having to worry about bystanders. Besides that, what happens between Katherine and Elena is personal and besides, he didn't know if he wanted to see Elena using her Magic just yet nor did he want to find out how dangerous she is when using her Magic and would be trigger happy at the same time.


	10. Elena Finds Out She's A Witch Pt 2

A couple of days had passed since Elijah, Rebekah, Elena, Stefan, and Damon had gotten back from Willoughby and during that time, Elena waited for Katherine to show up. While waiting, Elena knew she had to continue playing Emotionless-Elena, and raced around Mystic Falls, playing a game of Cat and Mouse with the Salvatore Brothers and Caroline, and found it amusing. Klaus, however, didn't find it amusing because Elena had to play with Caroline's emotional state but he knew better then to make a scene.

When Elena managed to escape the Brothers and Caroline for a few hours, she spent those hours at Mikaelson Manor, where she hid in Klaus' room, under a Silencing Spell, which she had managed to pull off on the first try, so that Elijah didn't find out that she was there and practiced some small pieces of Black Magic under Klaus' watchful gaze. He couldn't have her going insane with Black Magic or else Elijah would have his head. She only tested out what she could use against Katherine in a fight. 

Finally, the day, or rather the night, came for Elena to get her revenge. But it didn't quite start off how Elena wanted it to start off. Katherine had taken her by surprise in the hallway of the School and that's where their fight began and ended in the same hallway. Now, Elena and Klaus were waiting for the older Doggelganger to wake up from taking the Cure, that Elena had shoved down Katherine's throat, making her the winner of their fight.

The older Doppelganger awoke with a gasp and found herself tied up to a chair in front of Elena and Klaus."What did you do to me?"Katherine asked weakly after fuguring out that the rope holding her in place was just that. Rope. It wasn't even covered in Vervain, meaning Elena and Klaus knew that she couldn't get out of her bindings easily. 

"I did the one thing you never wanted to happen to yourself."Elena said, smirking widely at Katherine, who blinked a couple of times in confusion before fear appeared on her face.

"No."Katherine breathed out, eyes wide in panic and the two Originals heard her heat beating like crazy.

"Yes."Elena breathed out mockingly while Klaus laughed at Katherine's fear."You're Human, Katherine, and there's not a drop of Vervain in your system, meaning we can Compell you and you will do whatever we want."

"Elena, please, don't let me become a BloodBag for Klaus' Hybrid Army, please."Katherine begged and Elena and Klaus glanced at each other, rolling their eyes in annoyance and amusement.

"You're in luck, Kitty-Kat,"Elena said, turning her attention back on Katherine."Nik doesn't want nor need your blood to make Hybrids."Katherine's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What? Then why am I tied up!?!"Katherine screeched angrily.

"Well, just because Klaus doesn't want to make anymore Hybrids after figuring out that he doesn't need them, doesn't mean he doesn't want answers."Elena said coolly as she looked at Katherine with calm, yet intense eyes.

"Answers? What answers?"Katherine asked wearily and Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Don't play stupid, Katerina, it's unbecoming of you."Klaus stated, annoyed and Katherine gupled."I'm sure you recall with your, rather pathetic, fight with Elena, she used Magic on you to gain the upper hand. This makes her a Hybrid of her own breed. A Witchpire. Half Vampire, half Witch."Katherine's eyes widened in shock and fear as she glanced at Elena, who raised an eyebrow."The only thing we don't understand is how and why. We know you have to know something, seeing as though you've known about her since she was a child."

"C'mon, I know you know, Katherine, so start talking or I start torturing."Elena said threatingly.

"Alright, alright!"Katherine exclaimed when she saw Elena about to lift her hand and curl it into a fist, most likely to give her a really bad headach and turned her full attention on Elena, who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow."Like Klaus said, I've known about you since you were a little girl and you did have Magic. But considering the fact you had two Humans for parents"Elena tensed at the mention of her Adoptive Parents."who believed that Vampires were bad and needed to be killed, I thought I was doing you a favour by telling John and Isobel about the fact you were of a Witch Bloodline and there was a possiblity that you, like me, would start using it at one stage of your life. They were afraid that Grayson and Miranda wouldn't understand."Elena pursed her lips into a frown and Klaus' eyes narrowed."Luckily for them and you, there was a local Witch in Mystic Falls."Katherine stated and Elena's eyes widened.

"Bonnie's Grams."Elena said in realisation.

"That's right. Sheila Bennett was the one who locked away your Magic."Katherine said, smirking."Appearently, she did it in a similar way to how Klaus' Mother locked away his Werewolf Side..."Katherine trailed off thoughtfully."I think she had her own hidden agenda to doing the Spell, especially if she made it similar to the Spell that was placed on Klaus."The two Hybrids looked at Katherine in confusion."I mean, the only difference between Klaus having a way to unlock his Werewolf Side was that you shouldn't have been able to unlock your Witch Side at all. Hence hidden agenda."Katherine explained before pursing her lips."But I guess you found a way around it when you became an Original."Katherine shrugged as best she could while trapped in her bindings.

"That's all you know about why I have Magic?"Elena asked warily and Katherine nodded truthfully."But that doesn't mean you don't know everything about our Bloodline, doesn't it?"

Katherine sighed, knowing that if she wanted to get out her bindings alive, she'd have to tell Elena everything."Yes, you're right. There's more to our Bloodline but most of what I know is nothing compared to what is in our History Book. But I can tell you what I know."

"There's a but though, isn't there?"Katherine just smirked at Elena while Klaus growled, causing Katherine to lose her smirk."What do you want?"

"Freedom."Katherine answered as though it was obvious. Which it was because that was what she had wanted for a long time.

"Of vourse you'll get your freedom."Elena stated and Klaus made a noise of protest."Oh come on, Klaus, think."Elena said, turning her attention to Klaus."Katherine Pierce has been around for five hundred, a long time on the run from you and your Siblings. Along the way, she must have made a few enemies here and there."Elena glanced back at Katherine, who paled, before looking back at Klaus."Now she's Human. Defenseless, really. Why not let her live a Human life, full of fear and paranoia of thinking someone from her past, other then us, will come after her?"

"You evil little bitch!"Katherine snarled and Elena chuckled.

"I learn from the best, Kitty-Kat. You want to be free of Klaus and I, along with Rebekah and Elijah? Tell us what you know of our Witch Bloodline and while you're at it, tell us where the Petrova History Book is."Katherine, knowing that she had been defeated, told them what she knew, from the story of Silas and Amara somehow being their Ancestors to how their Witch Bloodline had converted from Traveler to Gypsy/Romani and to Witchcraft.


	11. Always & Forever Indeed

After Katherine told them everything, Elena and Klaus let her leave but only if she swore to not tell anyone about Elena being an Original or Witchpire Hybrid and if she did, the two Hybrids wouldn't hesitate to come after her and kill her before the end of her Human Life. Before Katherine left though, she told Klaus and Elena about some French Quarter Witches conspiring against him. Klaus, as paranoid as usual told Elena to pack her bags.

He had already packed his bag and while he had done that, Elena decided that she wanted a hair cut and cut her own hair until it came up to her neck and Klaus was surprised at how good it looked on her, as well as the fact that she was actually able to do it on her own and not make it look like a mess. Elena had just laughed and said that she had been cutting her own hair since she was twelve and she needed a new style anyway as it seemed that every other Petrova Doppelganger had long hair and she was starting to hate her hair being long now anyway.

"And just how are you going to get me out of Mystic Falls without getting the Salvatore Brother's attention?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Klaus, who was packing her bag for her since she was just sitting on her bed."I mean, my Illusion Spell on that Baby Vampire, that you turned and made her believe is me, won't last forever and they will come looking for me when it fades."

Klaus paused in packing and looked up at Elena with a smirk on his face."And that is why, Little Sister, you'll be Daggered."Elena's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, narrowing her eyes at Klaus warningly."Calm down and let me explain."Elena crossed her arms and glared."You, Little Sister, have no direct blood relative now that your Baby Brother is gone."The Witchpire tensed at the mention of Jeremy and her eyes strung with unshed tears and Klaus sighed, pulling Elena into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. He hated seeing Rebekah cry and if he hated seeing his Biological Sister cry then what was stopping him from hating seeing Elena cry."This means that the Salvatore Brothers, Caroline, and Miss. Bennett can't use a Locator Spell"Klaus pulled away from Elena and held her at arms length as she stared at him while he caressed her cheek and in doing so, wiped away the tears that had started to fall."to find you and even if they did have your blood, they still wouldn't be able to find you."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Klaus in confusion."I don't uderstand. If they had my blood, why wouldn't they be able to find me?"

"Have you ever wondered why Elijah never used a Witch to do a Locator Spell to see if I was telling him the truth about burying our Siblings at sea?"Elena nodded, she had wondered why Elijah never thought of that when he knew how devious Klaus was."It's simple really. The Witch who created the Daggers placed an anicent and powerful Cloaking Spell on Daggers, thrus on the Originals who are desiccated by the Daggers, all in case someone tried to find the Originals but couldn't because of the Cloaking Spell."

"That's genius."Elena said in awe before she sighed."But what if they don't give up on looking for me?"

"Oh, but they will. Cloaking Spell makes it look like you're actually dead, so they'll think you're dead."Klaus said, smiling.

"When we get to New Orleans, you will wake me up, right?"Elena asked, eyes narrowed.

"Of course I will, but only when I think it's safe for you to wake up. I have no idea how much has changed since I had last lived there."Klaus stated and Elena pursed her lips."Plus, I know that you've grown powerful within only a few days of finding out that you're part Witch but New Orleans Witches are just as powerful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Elena groaned but gave in."Fine, alright. I'll let you Dagger me, but when it's safe, promise me, you'll wake me up."

"I give you my word as your Big Scary Hybrid of a Brother that I'll wake you up when I think it's safe."Klaus promised Elena and kissed her on the forehead as a way to say he'd keep his word and Elena chuckled in amusement.

"Go get the Dagger then."Elena said and Klaus Vamp-Sped out of her room to get her Dagger and the White Oak Ash.

While Klaus was gone, Elena looked around her room and wondered if she'd ever come back to Mystic Falls before shaking her head, not wanting to think of the what if. Noticing a letter that she never noticed before, Elena walked over to it and picked it up, opened it and started to read it.

_Elena, _   
_To day I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my Family._   
_If anyone can understand it, it's you._   
_Your compassion is a gift, Elena._   
_Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._   
_Always & forever, Elijah._

"Always and forever."Elena read the last sentence out loud, her eyes wide.

"Always and forever, indeed, Little Sister."Klaus whispered lovingly in her ear as he wrapped his free arm around her waist while positioning the Dagger against Elena's heart.

"Ah!"Elena screamed in pain as the Dagger pierced her heart and her knees gave out from under her, causing her to lean against Klaus, who hushed her as she slowly turned grey and veins appeared all over her body.

Once Elena had had fully desiccated, Klaus took her over to her coffin, which he had brought up to the room, along with the Dagger, which he had dipped in White Oak after he had found the Dagger, and put her inside. Before he shut the lid, he looked down at Elena with a soft sigh.

"Maybe having you in the Family will bring Light to our Darkened World, Little Sister."Klaus mumbled before he shut the lid of the coffin."Sleep tight and don't be mad at me if it takes a while for me to wake you."


	12. Locator Spell Is A No Go

A few days after Elena had been Daggered and Klaus had left town like Katherine had told the Salvatore Brothers, her Spell had worn off the Baby Vampire that Klaus had turned and Compelled the girl to believe that she was Elena Gilbert, as had the compulson. Seeing this had shocked the Scooby Gang and they had immediately started looking for Elena, wondering what had happened to her.

"What do you mean you can't do a Locator Spell!?!"Damon exclaimed angry and glared at Bonnie as she glared back.

"That's exactly what I mean, Damon! I can't do a Locator Spell without her blood or a blood relative and all of her blood relatives are dead."Bonnie explained.

"What about Katherine, they're blood relatives."Caroline spoke up, looking thoughtful.

"And blondie finally has some good ideas!"Damon exclaimed, causing Caroline to glare at him.

"Excuse me!?! Are you calling me a blonde bimbo!?!"Caroline nearly screeched in rage and Damon smirked at her, suggesting that yes, he was.

"It's a good idea...."Bonnie said, drawing everyone's attention back to her."But they're distant blood relatives. I'm not sure it would even work."

"We have to do something. Who knows where she could be or what she might be doing."Stefan piped up, looking worried."She's still got her Humanity switched off, and when she turns it back on, she might never be the same again."Stefan said, looking extremely worried and everyone else grimaced.

"There's got to be another type of Locator Spell, right?"Matt suddenly asked and everyone's eyes widened."I mean, a Blood Locator Spell can't be the only one."He added when everyone turned to look at him.

"Matt, you're a genius!"Caroline exclaimed, her eyes filled with hope as she looked back at Bonnie.

"There might be something in my Grimoires. If not, the Witches might know something."Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's get to it, Bonbon."Damon stated and dragged Bonnie towards the front door, intending on taking her to his car and drive her home so she could get her Grimoires and bring them back to the Boarding House and do the Spells there.


	13. Always Wanted A Baby Sister

"What is Elena doing here and when did she arrive?"Rebekah asked after a few minutes, wondering when the short haired Doppelganger got to New Orleans.

"It's a long story."Hayley pipped up and Rebekah turned her attention to Hayley, raising an eyebrow at the brunette Wolf, telling her to go on."Elena has been here all along. After you left to find out if Klaus was hiding Elijah somewhere else, I found a secret passage where your coffins were kept. It contained another coffin and I thought, since it had the letter E on it, that Elijah was kept in there but I found Elena desiccated in the coffin, with a Dagger in her heart."

"And you pulled the Dagger out? Didn't you stop to think that maybe Elena was actually dead?"Rebekah stated rather then questioned Hayley as she crossed her arms.

"Actually I did stop and think. I thought, why would Klaus place Elena's body down here, completely dead, with a Dagger in her heart if she wasn't an Original."Hayley retorted, rolling her eyes."You told me yourself that the Daggers could put you to sleep, not completely kill you."Hayley pointed at Rebekah when she said that."Anyway, Klaus had a Witch turn Elena into an Original on the Night of a Ball, which seemed to be a scheme to get you and your Siblings together because your Mother wanted to kill you?"Rebekah's eyes widened in shock and confusion."Then he Daggered her, only to then wake her up after her Brother died, so that she could say a proper goodbye to her Brother."

"Hang on, let me think."Rebekah cut in, looking thoughtful."If Klaus turned Elena into an Original and Daggered her on the same night of the Ball, then..."Rebekah trailed off, pursing her lips."Katherine. Katherine was the one that was down in the caves me, not Elena!"Rebekah exclaimed before she laughed."That sneaky bastard. Well played Nik, well played."Rebekah said, chuckling to herself."So Klaus had Katherine play as Elena while she was Daggered so that the Scooby Gang didn't suspect Klaus of kidnapping Elena. He must have made a deal with Katherine, that she obviously broke when she played a hand in killing Jeremy Gilbert, which resulted in Elena waking up and we went after Katherine.... All the meanwhile, Elena was never Sired to Damon, meaning she had her Humanity on the whole time and she played us, that little she-devil!"Rebekah exclaimed and laughed while Hayley nodded.

"That's pretty much it or at least that's what I got from the story she told me."Hayley said before remembering one more thing."Oh, Klaus also calls her his Little Sister, so I guess he adopted her and that makes her your Sister as well."Rebekah froze at this and looked like she didn't like the idea of being Sisters with Elena but rethought over it and her eyes lit up in delight.

"I've always wanted a Baby Sister."Rebekah said, smiling widely at Hayley, who smiled back, happy that Rebekah seemed to be taking this rather well.


	14. Helping Them, How?

After Elena left the room, Rebekah walked out of the shadows and raised an eyebrow at Klaus."So, you adopted her, knowing that I still had some rather negative feelings towards her."

"Come now, Rebekah, I heard you down stairs, telling Hayley about how you always wanted a Baby Sister."Klaus said, rolling his eyes at Rebekah."And, you and I both know that any negative feelings you have towards Elena are long gone."Rebekah huffed and looked annoyed, but the annoyance disapeared after a few minutes and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Fine, you're right, but Elijah won't be pleased."Rebekah stated and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her."He's going to be furious."Rebekah said, almost in a sing-a-along voice."You and I both know how deeply Elijah cares for Elena and I don't mean in a brotherly fashion kind of way."

"You think I don't know that?"Klaus asked rhetorically."They're meant for each other and they need a push in the right direction. Plus, I'm helping them."

"Helping them, how?"Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"By having a Witch turn Elena into a Original Vampire,"Klaus gave Rebekah a secretive smirk."Elijah, as well as us, will never have to truly worry about her safety, seeing as nothing can kill an Original."

"Other then when you allow your paranoia blind you and someone ends up Daggered."Rebekah retorted bitterly and Klaus pursed his lips into a frown."Still though. Elijah won't be pleased and will likely give you the beating of a life time..."Rebekah trailed off as Klaus' frown deepened."However, I suppose he'll be happy to know that he can now spend eternity with her and won't have to worry about her being killed for things that she never did, no thanks to Katherine."A snarl left Rebekah's lips as she said Katherine's name."Well, I think I shall go and talk to her, as well as welcome her to the Family."

"As well as mentally planning hers and Elijah's wedding while you're at it, I'm sure."Klaus said cheekily and Rebekah grinned back at him as if saying duh before she left with Hayley, who had been waiting outside the room, as she had been silently asked to wait out there by Rebekah while she spoke with Klaus.


	15. What Have You Done?

"Niklaus, what have you done?"Elijah snarled and Klaus heard his inner beast, his Wolf, whimper in fear for what was to come.

Elijah was referring to the fact that not only was Elena here in New Orleans but she seemed to have the strength to take on an Original, which shouldn't be possible for the young Doppelganger since she had the blood of Damon Salvatore, Elijah mentally sneered at thinking about the impulsive Salvatore, running through her veins, not the blood of an Original, which would give her the strength to take him on. Which, again, also shouldn't be possible, seeing as he is the eldest, regardless of the fact that Klaus is the Original Hybrid. 

"Now, now, Brother, there's no need to be angry with me. Elena came to me willingly for help and I helped her."Elijah's eyes darkened to the point where they were completely black, which scared the hell out of Klaus."Not in that way. Let me explain before you do something rash."Klaus said in a reasoning voice while Marcel looked between them."Elena came to me and told me what Mother was planning on the night of the Ball. I didn't have enough time to plan everything, but I did have enough time to grab Mother's Spell Book, contact a Witch, who owes me, an get Katerina to come out of hiding with an offer she could never refuse."Elijah pursed his lips into a frown."The Witch, Katerina, and I met Elena in the woods, where I had the Witch recreate the Immortality Spell"Elijah's eyes widened in horror."and had Elena drink the Potion and then I killed her. She became an Original and she agreed to become our Sister, or rather, she'd be mine and Rebekah's Sister, while she becomes your Eternal Mate."Klaus grinned at this."However, I also knew that as soon as you, Kol, and Rebekah found out what Mother Dearest was planning and we had stopped it, you'd all scatter to the winds, so I decided that Elena and I would leave as well. We would have to if it wasn't for the fact that Mother had turned Alaric Saltzman into another Mikael, so I had to stay."Klaus explained and looked as though he forgot something."Ah, I almost forgot, Katheirne was pretending to be Elena ever since you put her in the caves, meanwhile, Elena was Daggered. Also, Elena is no ordinary Original. She's a Hybrid of her own kind. She's a Vampire and a Witch. The Original Witchpire."

Elijah was silent for a good two minutes, processing what his Brother was saying, before he sunddenly darted towards Klaus and Marcel, who had been listening silently, watched with wide eyes as Elijah was nothing but a blur as he beat up the Original Werepire Hybrid. He saw Klaus a few times and many of times he saw the Hybrid, he had been thrown into a wall, or was kicked to the ground and doubled over in pain, and all the meanwhile, spoting fading brusies.

"How dare you!"Elijah had finally stopped attacking his Brother, but held him pinned against the wall by the throat."You turned her, even when you knew she never wanted this life!"Elijah snarled.

"It was her choice!"Klaus snarled back, enraged."She came to me! She knew that the Linking Spell Mother placed on to make it easier to kill all of us in one go wasn't just so that it would be easy to kill me, but to kill every single Vampire, every single Hybrid around the world!"Klaus exclaimed, shocking Marcel as he had no idea that if the Originals died, then he'd die as well, and he almost had Davina find a way to kill them, for good, by using Elijah as a test subject."Besides that, if Mother had followed through with her plan, Elena would have died as well!"Elijah's eyes widened in shock and horror at this information."We die, she dies."Klaus said softly as Elijah let him go."Besides that, Brother, even if we hadn't died, Elena would have still died by Mother's hand and you...."Klaus trailed off, looking at Elijah knowingly. Elijah stared at Klaus for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before he lifted his fisted hand and punched Kalus straight in the face, causing him to cry out in pain, before he turned on his heels and left.

"That went...."Marcel trailed off as Klaus turned his attention on him and glared darkly, daring the younger Vampire to say something but Marcel was smarter then that and kept his mouth shut.


	16. Good News & Bad News

"Ok, I'm here. What's happening?"Caroline said as she walked into the Boarding House and looked at everyone, as in Matt, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine, who Caroline glared at, questionably."And it better be good because I'm still grieving over Bonnie's death."Caroline managed to choke out Bonnie's name.

"Me."Came a familiar voice and the blonde Vampire froze before she turned to look at a very familiar Hybrid sitting down on the couch."Hey Care."

"Tyler."Caroline choked out, looking at Tyler with wide eyes.

"Yep. I'm back and I've got news. On Elena."Katherine scoffed while Caroline came and sat down next to her, seeing as that was the only spot left on the couch, Matt raised an eyebrow, Stefan looked interested and Damon looked impatient.

"Well, where is she, Lockwood?"Damon demanded to know where the girl he loved was.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt?"Caroline asked worriedly for her best friend.

"She's alive and well, in New Orleans."Tyler said, looking disgusted while everyone's else's, except for Katherine's, eyes widened in shock and horror, seeing as they all knew that the remaining members of the Original Vampires were in New Orleans."And she's perfectly fine, hanging around a bunch of Originals. She gave me a message for all of you."Tyler gritted out, looking extremely furious while everyone else waited for him to tell them the message."She says that if you have any intentions of going to New Orleans and bringing her back here, she won't hesitate to kill any of you."Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at him in shock and disbelief. Even Katherine couldn't believe that Elena would threaten them."There's more."Tyler said and looked at Katherine, who raised an eyebrow."Elena's different. She's not a normal Vampire."

"What are you talking about?"Stefan said questionably."What do you mean not a normal Vampire?"

"She-She's an Original. There, I said it and she's more deadly then Klaus."Katherine spoke up by cutting Tyler off and everyone looked at her.

"The night Esther did the Spell to Link her kids together, Elena made a deal with Klaus, who had a Witch do the Immortality Spell on her, turning her into a Vampire."

"How do you know all of this?"Caroline asked warily.

"Because I was there. Klaus made me an offer I couldn't refuse."Katherine stated and smirked as everyone stared at her, waiting for her to continue."For me to become Elena and have her life while he and Elena, who he Daggered and stuffed in a Coffin, left Mystic Falls, only it didn't happen, seeing as Alaric got turned into Mikael and then Klaus stuck around because of the Cure."

"But if you played as Elena the entire time since the Cure, then how did she manage to see Elijah while you were with us?"Stefan asked in confusion.

"Klaus Undaggered her, duh."Katherine as though it was obvious."He let her say goodbye to Jeremy, who I did kill, and she did burn down the Gilbert House, but she was never Sired to Damon, I just wanted to mess with his head,"Damon glared at her as she smirked back at him."so she never actually flipped the switch. She fooled you all."Katherine said and laughed at their dumbfounded looks."And that's not even the best part. I said that she was more deadly then Klaus."

"How is she more dangerous then Klaus? Klaus is the most dangerous Supernatural on Earth!"Matt exclaimed, looking confused.

"Elena's a Hybrid."Katherine stated."And not just any Hybrid. She's a Vampire and a Witch. A Witchpire."Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion.

"But how!?!"Caroline spluttered and Katherine sighed but started explaining everything from the beginning to end.

"And I thought you were the next biggest evil after Klaus. But I guess I was wrong."Damon said sneering, but before anyone said anything he added with a slight hind of a guilty expression on his face."Elena might have a reason to hate me, I did Compel her to Dagger Rebekah."

"You did what!?!"Caroline exclaimed angrily, jumping to her feet."How could you! Oh, wait, since you are you, of course you could do that and you did do that!"

"Hey! I was doing what I felt was right!"Damon tried to defend himself."Rebekah was Klaus' Sister, did you really think she was actually going to let him die!?!"  
  
"Yeah, we knew that Damon. But by Compelling Elena to Dagger Rebekah, you put a target on Elena's back, again!"Matt jumped in, glaring furiously at Damon.

"You know what, I'm out of here."Caroline said."I think I get why Elena left and you know something, I'm happy she left because if she hadn't, you two would have tore her apart!"Caroline spat at Damon and Stefan before she left with Matt on her heels.


	17. One Original Back In Mystic Falls

Even after learning that Elena was in New Orleans with the remaining members of the Originals and that Damon had Compelled Elena to basically put a target on her own back, Caroline and Matt returned to the Boarding House the next day because Stefan, who had decided that they needed to cool off before he and Damon told them something else that was important, called them to tell them that Katherine was finally dying. So they had sat in the living room, talking about everything Katherine did to them and taking shots of alcohol before Matt went to get more because they ran out.

When he was taking to long, Damon went to go get him and more alcohol, only to learn that Nadia, Katherine's Daughter, had abducted Matt and had placed him in the safe, that Stefan was using to get over his fear because Silas had put him in it and threw him in the lake, and buried him alive, without the Gilbert Ring on, somewhere in the woods surrounding the Boarding House. So now Caroline was out in the woods looking for Matt, along with Tyler while Stefan went with Nadia to get a Traveler and Damon was Katherine Duty, most likely tormenting her.

Caroline came to a sudden stop at seeing a familiar person standing in front of her."Hello Caroline."

"Klaus."Caroline breathed out, eyes wide and blinked rapidly before remembering why she was out here in the first place."Sorry, Matt's buried alive, no time to chat."The blonde said in a blunt tone before Klaus could get a word out and Vamp-Sped away.

Klaus' smile widened and he followed Caroline, causing her to stop."Are you not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?"Klaus asked.

"I literally just"Caroline whirled around to look at Klaus."whooshed at the side of your face, so no."Caroline answered.

"Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova has taken a tragic turn."Klaus stated, twisting his memory of what really happened when Damon called Elena.

"So you're here to gloat over her corpse to be."Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Caroline wasn't finished."To delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge, great!"Caroline exclaimed."Now I'm even less interested."Caroline then quickly Vamp-Sped away again and Klaus sighed before he quickly followed her again.

"Well then,"Klaus said, causing Caroline to come to a stop so that she didn't bang into him."perhaps you'll be more interested in talking about Tyler... Or maybe Elena."That caught Caroline's interest as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is it true?"Caroline asked, her voice nearly becoming a whisper and Klaus raised an eyebrow at her."Did you really turn her into an Original Vampire, only to find out that she became Original Witchpire Hybrid?"Caroline asked.

"Yes, I did."Klaus admitted to her."But it wasn't just for the sake of my Family, Caroline. If we died, she would have died as well."Caroline's eyes widened in shock and confusion."Elena and Elijah are Eternal Mates, and even though they're not bonded yet, if he had died, Elena would have quickly followed him to the Other Side, and if it had been the other way around, Elijah would have gone insane because while he cannot die, that does not mean that he wouldn't try to get his hands on the White Oak Stake, and if he didn't, he would destroy everything in his path to get what he wants back."

Caroline stared at him, eyes wide."So you did that for the both of them?"

"Yes."Klaus said honestly.

"Maybe somewhere, in your heart, there is something redeemable."Caroline muttered and Klaus smiled slightly."Is she happy?"

"Very and I believe she is enjoying New Orleans."Klaus stated."Now, about Tyler."And just like that, the redeemable factor Caroline was looking for disappeared.


	18. Two Originals Back In Mystic Falls

Matt really thought he was going to die in that safe if it wasn't for hearing someone banging the top of the lid with a shovel and quickly lifted the safe out of the ground. Matt thought that it had been one of his friends who had found him but when the safe opened he got out coughing and turned around when he didn't see one of his many friends standing before him, he wasn't expecting to see Rebekah standing behind him. Hell, he was even expecting Damon, but not Rebekah.

"I'm gone not even three months and look at the trouble you're in."Matt couldn't help it, he laughed and in return, Rebekah smiled at him."Thankfully I found you in time, if I hadn't, I'd have to deal with comforting my Baby Sister over the loss of losing one of her friends."

Matt looked at her in confusion for a split second before remembering what Katherine had told them about Elena being adopted by Klaus."How is Elena?"Matt asked and Rebekah blinked, looking shocked that he knew without her having to tell him.

"She's fine and if you ask me, she'll happy and safe in New Orleans, especially now that she can't die so easily."Rebekah stated."She'll be more happy there then being here with two Brothers pulling her like she's the rope in a game of tug of war, forcing her to decide on who to be with, making decisions for her and Compelling her."Rebekah stated and Matt smiled, happy to know that his long time best friend and his first ex-girlfriend would be happy and safe away from Stefan and Damon."How did you know?"Rebekah asked nicely and didn't demand to know how Matt knew or even wondered if Katherine had told him and the others.

"Tyler came back yesterday and told us that Elena had Compelled him to warn us that if we had any intentions of bringing her back here, then she'd kill us."Matt said casually."But I'm not going there to bring her back, especially if she's happy and she'll be safe in New Orleans. Besides, I've got her number, so if I plan on coming down to New Orleans, then I'll give her a call."

"Good."Rebekah said."At least there's one person from her former life who respects her decisions and will always be on her side."

"I've known Elena since we were kids, so of course I'd be on her side until the very end."Matt answered truthfully.

"She's very lucky to have you as a friend, Matt."Rebekah stated."Now, let's get you back to the Boarding House."With that said, they started walking away."What do you think of Elena and Elijah being together?"Rebekah asked out of the blue and Matt raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think that if anyone is the best choice for Elena then it most definitely would be Elijah."Matt answered."Why? Are they a thing now because I thought they just had this mutual agreement, and relationship going on where they make and break their deals? Besides that, if she's your Adoptive Sister, isn't she Elijah's Adoptive Sister as well, so wouldn't that be weird for the both of them?"Matt asked one to many questions and raised an eyebrow at Rebekah, who laughed and shook her head.

"Let me assure you, Elijah has never seen Elena as a Little Sister and never will."Rebekah state strongly."He loves her, yes, but in the sense where he wants to be with her for all of eternity and will go mad if anyone harms her."

"Well, as long as he really does love her and will never harm her, intentionally or not, he has my blessing, as her self-proclaimed Adoptive Brother, to be with her."Matt said, smirking and Rebekah smiled widely at him and grinned.


	19. Elena & Cami Have A Interesting Chat

"You have a lovely home, Cami."Elena, who was sitting down on the couch, said, looking around the living room as Cami back with two glasses of water and handed her one of the glasses before sitting down.

"Thank you, Elena."Cami said, smiling back at Elena."So, your Klaus' Sister and you're with Elijah...."Cami trailed off, looking disgusted and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, well, Klaus isn't my actual Brother and neither is Elijah."Cami blinked rapidly in confusion."Klaus adopted me earlier this year and I found out that Elijah is my Eternal Mate, so yeah, there's nothing to actually be disgusted about."Elena said, chuckling.

"Oh, that makes sense, and you don't actually look that much like any of them. I mean, you can't see that much resemblance between Klaus and Elijah, who I briefly met, but you can see a lot of resemblance between Rebekah, who I also only briefly met, and Klaus."Cami hurriedly explained.

"Yeah, well, Klaus is Elijah's and Rebekah's Half-Brother, but you're right, he and Rebekah do have similar facial features."Elena agreed, smiling at the blonde.

"So you were adopted this year? And you have adopted parents?"Cami asked, wanting to know as much as she could from at least one of the Mikaelsons."But Klaus said that he's been alive for a thousand years and is Immortal...."

"Well, it's a long story, Cami."Elena said before she took a sip of her drink."And a messy one at that."Elena added under her breath.

"I've got time."Cami answered calmly and raised an eyebrow at the brunette when she groaned.

"Ok, so my Birth Parents were to young to have a child because one, they were still in High School, two, my Birth Mother wasn't ready for the responsibility of raising a child and three, she didn't want me."Cami looked at her sadly as she glanced out the window."She carried me to full term but she never wanted me, plus she perferred my bitchy Doppelganger of an Ancestor, on her side of the Family over me."Elena added, eyes dark as Cami stared at her, eyes wide in shock. Cami had heard the word Doppelgangers before and had even heard of people having a Doppelganger, who wasn't related to them, before but she didn't realise that a Doppelganger could come from the same bloodline as another person."So my Birth Father, who had an Older Brother, gave me to him and his Wife, who had been trying to have a child for a while and were all too happy to have me as their Daughter. So in short, my Adoptive Parents were really my Biological Aunt and Uncle on my Father's side of the Family."Elena shrugged before continuing her story. By the end of it, Cami was amazed, horrified, and in total awe. If she had gone through everything that Elena had gone through, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it, better yet, be sane by the end of it.

"And I thought my life was a big mess."Cami finally said and Elena smiled softly."I can't believe that after everuthing Klaus has done to you, you still agreed to become his Sister. If he had asked me that after everything that he has done to my friends and Family, I would have most likely run for the hills."Elena couldn't help but laugh."How did you manage to even stay sane after all of that?"

"Trust me, I barely did. If anything more had happened, I most likely would have snapped. Then again, I kind of did when I learned that Katherine had killed my last living relative."Elena admitted and Cami nodded.

"I know what it's like to lose a Brother. I lost my Twin Brother, who apparently went insane and killed the some of the Priests before killing himself."Elena raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Interesting."Elena mumbled as she thought over Cami's words carefully. It sounded a lot like Dark Magic."Why don't you tell more about yourself Cami?"Elena asked, wanting to know how Cami got Klaus' attention."How'd you even meet Elijah or Klaus?"Elena wondered and Cami had no problem telling the brunette about herself or how she met Elijah or Klaus, seeing as though it was only fair that she told Elena her life story, seeing as though Elena willingly shared hers.


	20. Caroline Meets Chloe Clarke

Caroline was having a great few weeks since everything that had happened between the Mystic Falls Gang, the Originals, and Katherine. She had been relieved that the Doppelganger who had stolen her Human life was dead. 

Sure, she loved being a Vampire, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like, had she still been Human, although that thought always became fleeting and she could never think of seeing her life as a Human.

Currently, Caroline was walking towards her car, having just finished shopping, and had said bags of shopping in one hand while in her other hand was her latte. Caroline good mood however suddenly dropped the moment someone ran into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."A familiar voice exclaimed, sounding horrified as Caroline's latte had been spilt on herself. 

Ignoring the burning feeling that soaked through her, thankfully, red shirt, Caroline looked up into the familiar and stunning chocolate gaze of a Doppelganger.

"Elena!?!"Caroline squeaked, surprised to see the Doppelganger, who looked back at her in shock.

"No, I'm not Elena."The Doppelganger said and missed the way Caroline's features dropped and were replaced by hidden outrage."But have you seen her? I'm looking for her."

"Katherine. How the fuck are you alive?"Caroline spat, leaving the girl stunned.

"Wh-what? No, wait, I'm not Katherine Pierce. My name's Chloe. Chloe Clarke."The Doppelganger, who dubbed herself as Chloe Clarke, said defensively and Caroline scoffed, looking at her in disbelief."I'm telling the truth. I'm not Katherine."

"Right."Caroline said sarcastically."Prove it."Chloe frowned at Caroline before she glanced around, looking for any witnesses. 

Turning back to Caroline, Chloe suddenly grabbed her hand, startling Caroline, who looked down and would have yanked her hand out of Chloe's grip but saw her hand glowing a red colour. 

Pulling her hand back to her side, Chloe smiled when the wind suddenly picked up around them before it died down and she looked back at Caroline, who was staring at her in awe.

"Now do you believe me?"Caroline nodded numbly before shaking herself out of her shock.

"Uh, um, I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes. You said you were looking for Elena, right?"Chloe nodded, looking at the blonde hopefully."I'm sorry but she doesn't live in Mystic Falls anymore."The hopeful look in the brunette's eyes disappeared and she looked disappointed."Can I ask why you're looking for her? And are you a Witch? Because I have never seen a Witch's hand glow like that before."

"Yes, I'm a Witch, but not a normal Witch."Chloe stated and Caroline raised an eyebrow at her."I'm a Siphoner Witch and I'm looking for Elena because, well, she's my older Sister."Caroline stared at Chloe, dumbfounded for a brief moment before wondering if this was some type of trick."I can prove it. You're a Vampire, you can see my memories."

"You'd let me in your head? A Vampire?"Caroline choked out, surprised.

"Yes."Chloe agreed easily.

"Alright, come with me."Caroline said and walked towards a private area that she of before putting her stuff down and turned to Chloe, who had silently followed the blonde."Now, all you have to do is let me into your head. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."Caroline reassured her. 

Chloe, although she didn't need the reassurance, nodded, allowing the blonde to place her hands on either side of Chloe's head and found easy access into the brunette's mind, and started looking at the memories. 

By the end of seeing everything, Caroline was amazed and sympathetic for the Doppelganger. For years, she had to hide the fact that she was a Siphoner in her Coven, from her friends, from the people she called her Brothers and Sisters, all because Siphoners weren't like normal Witches.

"Now do you believe me?"Chloe asked as Caroline as the blonde let her hands fall to her sides.

"Yes and I'll personally take you to see Elena."Caroline promised."But first, I need to change clothes."

Chloe grimaced as she glanced down at Caroline's top."Again, sorry. I'm such a klutz."

Caroline merely laughed."It's ok, so was Elena when we were younger."


End file.
